The Angel of Stars
by Silverlight Tears
Summary: After long years, Angelic Layer became a famous game with new gadgets. Marina, a twelve year old girl, lived alone in Europe. When Angelic Layer came into her life, she was no longer lonely. Marina and her Angel went through a lot, what else could happen?
1. Angelic Layer

**Chapter One: Angelic Layer**

In the peaceful streets of England, the bakery was crowded today, "Okay, here's your order, sir!" said a twelve year old girl. She has long, dark brown hair and a pair of sapphire coloured eyes. She continued, "Thank you, sir. Come again!"

"That's enough work for you today, Marina. Here's your payment I promised you," said an old woman.

Marina nodded with a smile and said, "Thank you, ma'am! Good bye!" then, she ran out of the bakery. It was already evening, Marina thought the roads would be quiet, But not today. In one stores nearby, with a banner labeled 'Piffle Princess', was crowded with people. The people are taking out money from their pockets. There are even some people pushing their way out of the crowd with some paper bags in their hands.

Marina also heard yells from the owner of the store, "Angel Eggs! Thirty-five dollars for one only! Angel cloth for twenty-three dollars! Angel hair for seventeen dollars! Angel voices for twenty-six dollars only! Everything is very cheap and affordable!"

"Angels?" Marina said to herself, curiously. She slowly walked into the shop. It was crowded so, she can't see anything. But she tried pushing her way to the front.

After and few minutes, she finally hop out of the crowd, "Finally!" she said to herself with relief. But when she looked around her surroundings, the crowd was the one that pushed her back to the entrance!

"Oh! I'll never get through!" Marina cried grumpily.

"Excuse me, miss," said a woman dress in a pinkish red uniform with a pink ribbon tied around her neck, "Do you need anything?" she continued.

"Um… uh… no, really! I'm just trying to push through the crowd to see what's happening," Marina said to the woman.

The woman giggled and said, "Didn't you know that Angelic Layer has came to England? It was a game created by Japan."

"Angelic Layer? A game? Created by Japan?" Marina asked in a hurry.

"Why, yes. Watch," said the woman as she pointed at a television on the wall. It was repeating the same trailers all over again.

First, a picture of an oval orb appeared on the screen. There was a robotic figure in it. The television then sounded with a fade-like voice:

_An Angel Egg… Your dream egg… With this, you can create an own Angel of your own. With this Angel, you can play Angelic Layer! A game fit for young and old to play. Now, we provide weapons, voices and more for you Angel! With your Angel, you can enter battles, contest and more! Your Angel, you control it!_

Marina blinked a few times and said, "Amazing! But… do you think that… I can play too?"

The woman smiled and said, "Of course you can! As my job as a shop assistant, I will help you out. First, follow me."

The woman took Marina to a shelf of Angel Eggs. She took down one of the eggs and handed it to Marina, "Here you go. The instructions are written on the egg."

Next, she took Sapphire to a glass case. She opened it and took out different types of chips, "These are chips to make your Angel talk," the woman said.

"Wait, you mean Angel voices aren't automatic?" Marina asked.

The woman giggled and said, "Of course not! They Angel voices aren't automatic incase you all aren't content with your Angel's voice. Now, pick one," the woman handed some chips to Sapphire.

"Um… How can I hear them? Do I test them all out on my Angel?" Marina asked and was about to open the Angel Egg. But the woman quickly stopped her and shook her head, "No, that's not the way. Use the voice tester," she said as she pointed at a small, square machine with a small empty hole shaped like a square in the middle. There was a round blue button under the hole too. The woman then continued, "Now, place each voice in the square hold one by one. Then, push the blue buttons to hear it."

Marina quickly tests out every voice she had in her hands. Every time she pushed the blue buttons, a different voice always said, "Hi, I'm an Angel!" The voices were all so lovely. Not even one sounded like a robot. Marina had absolutely no idea which one to choose.

Soon, she placed another chip in the hole. She pressed the blue button and heard a lovely tone. The voice was not too rough, not too gentle either. But it was a fair and beautiful voice, "I'll take this one!" Marina said happily.

"Great, now, follow me," the woman said.

Then, she took her to another shelf – a short and longer one. There were different types of cloth, accessories and hair, "Now, all you have to do is to choose at least one form each section and then you can bring everything to the cashier," the woman said and continued, "Good luck!" Not for long, she walked away.

Marina stood at the same spot at stared at the shelf with colourful items. Not for long, she searched around the shelf with hair in it, "Ah… So many colours to choose…" Marina said to herself. She never liked the colour black for some reason, even though balck matches everything, it's just the sign of darkness. Red was the colour of blood, which made her thought of her parent's death. Not blue, not yellow, nor purple neither.

Then, she searched at the bottom of the shelf. There was a paper with the words 'Rejected' on it. Marina blinked and searched there. Instead, she found a lot of beautiful hair. There are colours from the non-rejected ones, but it seemed a bit different. She dug in the box of hair and managed to pull out the only long hair with the colour of the stars - Silver. Sapphire loved the stars so, she put the star coloured hair into a brown paper bag.

Next, she went to the shelf with different types of cloth on it. She searched through all the cloth. She saw the colour white; she was always fond of that colour. But she walked away from it. She was very picky with things like these. Since art was her hobby. She then found a piece of cloth that was coloured steel blue. She also pulled out silver coloured lace from a small box. Then, she found navy coloured cloth that might match the steel blue coloured cloth. Marina also took brown cloth to make her Angel a pair of boots. She browsed through a taller part of the shelf and managed to pull down some strings that won't break no matter how hard you pull them. They weren't rubber bands at all. They have small objects at the end of the string. It also comes in different colours, length and shapes. Marina looked through all the strings and thought, _maybe these are used for the Angel's costumes…_She was right about that. But somewhere in her mind keeps on telling her that they aren't just decorations for Angels. Not for long, she found a pair of steel blue coloured strings with small silver object at the end. She placed that in the paper bag too.

After that, she searched for some accessories in the next cupboard. All the accessories were small and beautiful. Some were even glimmering like diamonds. Marina didn't want to get any shiny things. Instead, she took two pink ribbons with her.

"Well, I guess that's it!" Marina said excitingly. She quickly ran to the cashier and waited in the line. Luckily, the line wasn't that long anymore. She waited for five or four minutes and managed to reach the front. She placed the things she wanted to buy on the table. Then, the cashier took out too out a box of machine things that Marina was not familiar with. After a few seconds, the cashier said to Marina, "That would be one hundred and twenty dollars, please."

Marina was shock to hear the expensive price, she was about to reject the cashier's offer and put all the things she wanted back. But getting her own Angel was making her excited so, she slowly pulled out money from her purse and handed it to the cashier, "Thank you," the cashier thanked as she handed a plastic bag with Marina's items in it, "Enjoy!"

Marina walked out of the store and quickly ran to a small house near a beautiful park. Marina pulled out a key and unlocked the wooden door. She stepped into the house and closed the door.

The house was messy, because there were newspapers with stains of paint on it. There were boxes of paint and different types of brushes in cups. The house didn't have a second floor so, the bed was placed beside a window. The wooden dining table was small – enough to fit one person only. There was also a wooden chair there. The plates, bowls, pot, forks and teapots on the shelf were the cheapest crockery ever sold in England. Not to mention, low quality too.

A wooden easel was set on one side of the room. Blank papers, brushes, paint and pallets were settled there. The only advance she had was a plug. She opened the box and took out a wire. She plugged it in and took out weird machines that she had never seen before. She read out some instructions behind her Angel Egg:

It is always the best to open your Angel Egg in the bathroom.

Marina was about to go to the bathroom anyways. After a long day on working at the bakery, she decided to take a bath. She picked up her white nightgown and her yellow towel before entering the bathroom. She didn't have a bath tub, she only have a small shower and a sink. She open the tap as water leaked out of it. She waited for a minute for the sink to be filled up by water.

Then, she out read the rules again:

_Now, open your Angel Egg. Liquid will rush out of it. Quickly wash your Angel in clean water. Remember, this is a parent's job._

There was a pause, but Marina didn't care. She just opened the Angel Egg as liquid poured out of it. She held the robotic figure and placed it gently in the water. After that, she took it out.

After twenty minutes, she came out form the bathroom wearing her white nightgown. She hung her towel on a hook on the wall. She held the Angel in her hands and sat on the wooden chair with the machines on the table. Sapphire took out the star coloured hair and a pair of scissors. She placed the hair on her Angel and started to trim it. She only trimmed a bit to make the bottom fair. Then, she slowly tied it up into a rope. She used the two navy coloured ribbons to secure it.

After that, she read the instructions out:

_Plug the machine's wire with the plug. Next, set everything by opening the machines power. A laptop is there to set your Angel's looks, attack etc. Before that, a scanner with activate as soon as you open your power. All you have to do is to insert the voice chip behind your Angel. Then, slide your Angel in the round scanner._

After reading the instructions, she opened a small lid on the Angel's back. She placed the Voice Chip in it and closed it tightly. She pressed a button to activate the scanner's power. A yellow light formed on a round flat surface. Marina slides her Angel in the round light and opened the laptop.

"My Angel must have speed and endurance!" Marina said. She continued and said, "She has to be a female of course! And I want her light. Um… I'll give her sapphire coloured eyes… like mine!"

_Please give your Angel a name:_

Marina didn't know you can give an Angel a name. So, she slowly typed down the name. She was so excited that it felt like a dream.

After that, the Angel suddenly had skin colour on her. The Angel slowly opened her eyes as her glimmering hair swayed back and forward. As her eyes open, she began to see the Angel's sapphire coloured eyes. Sapphire stared at her Angel and whispered her Angel's name quietly, "Starwing…"


	2. Just Another Day

**Okay, new chapter! And please, my review section is not a place for you to type fictions! It's a place where you give out your comments for each chapter! You're just giving out spoilers for your fiction if you do this… Anyways, thank you all for your support, I shall continue this! And well, you know, Starwing has those types of rope-like hair behind her back and all **

**Chapter Two: Just another Day**

The next day, Marina slowly opened her eyes. She was still tired and wanted to sleep for a few more minute. But she had to since it was Monday today. Marina sat up on her cozy bed and rubbed her eyes with her hand. She looks down at her pillow and noticed a small figure sitting down on the bed.

Marina stared at it for a few seconds and rubbed her eyes dreamily. She then stared at the small figure once more and said, "Oh, now I remember!" she picked up the small figure gently with her two hands and said, "I created an Angel last night! Starwing, right?" she stared at the Angel with a smile and suddenly became a little disgusted, "I'm too young to look at this!" she shouted as she rapped her Angel with a piece of white handkerchief.

"There much better," Marina said, "I'm sorry, I can't make you any nice clothes now. I have school today..." then, she giggled and said, "I guess you can't understand what I say, huh?"

Suddenly, the Starwing's closed eyes opened slowly. That gave Marina a shock. She just stared at the opened eyed Angel with out a sound. Starwing opened her mouth and said, "Actually, I do know what school is," Then, she hopped of Marina's hand and landed on the bed like a feather. Starwing stood up on a better position and said, "We were build to have all the words in the dictionary in our heads."

Marina had nothing to say but clapped her hands for a few times, "The way you landed was so amazing!"

Starwing smiled and said, "It's nothing much but a simple and basic move every Angel must know. And thank you for this… um… handkerchief…"

"Sorry, I promise I will spend time making clothes for you after school today!" Marina said. She ran into the bathroom and changed into a uniform. Her uniform often made her feel very hot on sunny days, because she had to wear two layers of clothing. Sometimes, when it was exercising day at her school, she has to wear three layers of clothing! Imagine how hot it is. The first layer was a white collared shirt with a few transparent buttons. The next layer was a dark blue coloured dress without any sleeves. A badge was pinned on the left side of her dress. The logo of the school was printed there along with the numbers '00241'.

As soon as she got out from the bathroom, she held Starwing up and placed Starwing in her brown bag around her shoulders, "Come with me, okay?" Marina asked Starwing.

Starwing just nodded and looked around the house as Marina moves around. Marina walked pass the small dining table and opened the door. Before she could, Starwing said, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day."

Then, Marina opened the door and walked out, "I can't always eat breakfast. I have to save up money," she said.

"Well, then, do you know the new upgraded Angels can actually eat?" Starwing said as she looked out at the busy streets and saw humans and Angels walking here and there, "Wow! What place is this?" Starwing asked, surprised.

"Oh, I live in Europe at the nearby garden. Europe is always busy in the morning," Marina said. Soon, Starwing decided not to talk, incase she might be bothering Marina, that is.

After twenty minutes, they managed to arrive at Marina's school. As soon as she walked in, she saw some students taking Angels of their own. All the Angels around her have different sizes and outfits. Viewing at all the students had their Angels dressed made her guilty for not making one for Starwing. The Angels were also talking and walking around freely. Even the teachers do not seem to even care about the Angels walking around freely.

Marina's school was a strict and disciplined school. Even though Marina is poor, she still goes to school. Now at days, people do not even need to pay money in order to get into a disciplined school. All the teachers there were strict and fierce. If you want kind ones, be sure to be lucky. The teachers there never disobey the headmistress' rules. Not just that, all the teachers comes everyday. It's rare for a teacher to get sick and not come to school. How all the students wish that the teachers can at least get sick for a day or longer.

Marina walked up the stairs to the third floor of the school. She walked into a classroom with some students in it. Normally all the students were always quiet and tired every morning they sat on their seats. But instead, Marina was surprised to see all the students so active. They walked around the classrooms with small colourful figures in their hands. They have smiled on their faces as well.

"Hey, Marina!" yelled a perky voice.

"Huh?" Marina asked as she saw a short girl running towards her. Even though she's short, she is still the same age as Marina. Not to mention, the oldest in her class too! She was always embarrassed if anyone annoys her that she is so short. The girl has long black hair tied into a ponytail behind her head. She has deep black eyes like a beautiful black pearl, "Oh, good morning, Stella," Marina greeted.

"Hey, have you heard of the new game, Angelic Layer? It came about two and a half months ago," Stella said as she dug her green school bag.

"What? You mean it didn't arrive yesterday?" Marina asked in a surprise.

"Of course it didn't! Didn't you watch Angelic Battles and contest on the past few weeks?" Stella asked with a furious frown.

"I don't have cable and television…" Marina said as her sweat-drop.

"You don't?" Stella asked in a shock, "Oh right, you don't… Well, you've been absent on the first they Angelic Layer came to Europe cause of your 'Need to earn money thing'. Now you're finally back!" Stella smiled helplessly as her sweat-drop. She then took out a figure from her school bag, "Here, meet Karen!" Stella held the figure in front of Marina. The Angel was beautiful; it looked a bit like Marina as well. Stella's Angel was short as well, but she has short black hair and a pair of bright yellow eyes. Karen wore a purple outfit along with a long, purple string tied behind her hair. She also wore a pair of dark purple boots, a pair of light purple gloves and a yellow head band on her head.

"Wow, is that your Angel?" Marina asked.

"Of course it is! Anyways, I'm going to enter Angelic Battles with her!" Stella exclaimed happily. Suddenly, Karen stood up and said, "We already won one yesterday," Karen has a perky voice that matches her outfit and face. She continued with a perky smile with a small giggle, "By the way, do you know some others had Angels to?" Stella asked Marina.

"Yes, I noticed. It seems the whole class got their own Angel," Marina said as she looked around her surroundings.

"Yeah, right! You don't even have one yourself!" Stella laughed.

"Actually…" before Marina finished her sentence, she pulled out Starwing and showed it to Stella.

Soon, another girl came into the scene, "Hey, girls, meet Arial!" said a blond haired girl. The blond haired girl has a bit of freckles on her face. She wore a disgusting biteplate in her mouth too. She has a pair of beautiful brown eyes. The Angel, Arial, in the blond headed girl's hand, has red coloured hair. She has a pair of black eyes just like Stella, but they weren't as beautiful as a black pearl. Arial wore a pair of tall yellow boots. She wore a beautiful, yellow silk-like outfit too.

"Oh, hello, Brigitte," Stella greeted the girl, "What is the school's most famous blond doing here?" she continued.

Brigitte felt annoyed after that and was about to yell at Stella until she saw their two Angels, "Ah, so, you all have Angels too," she said. She looked at Karen, and then Starwing. She blushed and said, "Nice outfit for your Angel, Marina!" Brigitte said as she burst into laughter.

Marina was upset on how Brigitte annoyed her Angel. Brigitte just loves annoying because it was like a game to her. When other people tries to annoy her, good luck with your because you'll never win, "It's not funny, Brigitte and you know it!" Marina yelled.

"Alright, fine! I know how it will feel if your Angel gets annoyed," Brigitte said cheekily. After that, she asked, "Let me guess, you haven't got the time to make an outfit for your Angel?"

"Well, yes…" Marina said guiltily.

After a few seconds, the school bell rang. All the students ran back to their seats and settled their Angels on their tables. As soon as the teacher came in, the entire class stood up and bowed. They all said loudly, "Good morning, Mrs. Williams."

"Good morning children. Today will be learning more frictions and then algebra so, be prepared!" Mrs. Williams said in a loud tone. Mrs. Williams was a strict teacher. She wore a pair of glasses with sharp edges. She has been teaching this school for twenty-six years! So, you can say there are a bit wrinkles on her face. Her dark black hair was getting grey every day! She always wore a respectable uniform. No student has ever seen her friendly side, unless she doesn't have one. Every time a student saw her walking to their direction, they would turn back and walk away as if they didn't notice she's there. But that's not the worst; the worst is that she never skips lessons in twenty-six years! Not even once! That's the part which scares the students. They always call her evil, but the headmistress always praises her and gave her the award of the best teacher.

When Mrs. Williams saw the Angels on most of the student's tables, she shouted to the class, "Keep your Angels in your bags! I won't allow any Angels in front of my eyes!" Quickly, the students kept their Angels in their bags. Then, she said high tone, "Even though Angelic Layer is a new game and all, it doesn't mean that you all have to show-off your Angels like that! What are you expecting? Expecting me to praise your Angel?"

That just pisses the students off. They just wonder how Mrs. Williams did get her awards for being the best teacher. After boring hours of math, the students were saved by the bell, "Alright, students, I hope you all enjoy my class, see you all tomorrow," Mrs. Williams said, packing her thing. Soon, she walked away from the class. After a few seconds, the student took out their Angels again and started talking and making noise.

Not for long, another teacher came in. This teacher has long light brown tied into a ponytail that leads down her back. She has a pair of emerald green eyes and wears uniforms like other teachers do. She looks young, but she's actually forty-four years old! Then, the students stood up again and bowed, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Aurora."

Now, this teacher has always been Marina's favourite. She is a kind teacher, but is often strict. Even teaches Marina's class art, "Good afternoon student, I hope you all brought the things your all need." Soon, the students brought out their items and painted a traditional fruit basket on the table.

Mrs. Aurora's class took about an hour and half. After her class, three more different teachers came in and taught the students until school is over. As soon as the last bell rang, the student cheered out loud and ran out as fast as possible. Marina took Starwing out and said, "Now that school is over, I can make you your outfit!" Marina ran to her small out and took out the bag of clothing. Then, she went to the park nearby. She sat down on a wooden bench under a tall three. She held up a needle and the cloth she needed. She used everything she had so, it wouldn't be a waste. While Marina sew Starwing's outfit, Starwing adventured around the garden. She had promised Marina to come back half an hour later. At that time, the outfit should be done.

After half an hour later, Starwing came back just in time Marina was done with her outfit. She took of the handkerchief around Starwing and placed it in her pocket. Then, she help Starwing put on her clothes. After that, Starwing looked like a real Angel. Her star coloured hair matched the beautiful steel blue coloured outfit. Starwing wore a steel blue coloured dress with a skirt that was cut in half on the sides. Since it was cut in half, you can see the long steel blue pants Starwing was wearing. It's also much easier for Starwing to run and move around. The two strings were sewed on the chest of the outfit which led down behind her back.

Starwing turned around as the skirt spun around, "Thank you, Marina! This outfit is beautiful!" Starwing said happily, "Not just that, it's easy to move around too!"

Marina giggled and said, "I'm glad you like it!" Soon, they both started laughing happily. It seems that their friendship will grow every single day, wouldn't it?

**Okay, so, how's this chapter? I know, it's kind of…boring... but I hope chapter three will be much more exciting **


	3. Violinist Angel

**Finally a new chapter is up! I hope you all find this chapter interesting, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Violinist Angel**

Marina walked back to her small house and checked the calendar. Then, she noticed today was a Thursday and she got Starwing on Wednesday. She never noticed that she has been absent at school for so long just to earn money. Then, she opened the cupboard and took out some bread, cheese, butter and a knife. She settled the items on the table and started making cheese sandwiches. After a few minutes, she held out two plates with two slices of cheese sandwiches each. Two sandwiches were normal sizes while the others were smaller ones. Then, she poured orange juice in two cups. One of the cups was medium-sized while the other one was like a small tea cup with a thin straw slide into it, "Dinner's ready!" Marina said as she settled the plates of sandwiches and the cups of orange juice on the table.

Starwing jumped on the table and looked at the food. She frowned and said, "A young girl like you needs a proper meal everyday."

Marina then looked down at her plate and picked up a sandwich. She looked at it and said, "I would love to have one. But this is all I can buy... The money I earned is for my school fees," Marina then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh! But health is always first," Starwing said as she took a bite out of her sandwich and sipped a bit of the orange juice.

"Well, I don't mind, really. I'm use to this life," Marina said as she ate her sandwich. Starwing, for one, didn't approved Marina's idea on not eating a proper meal everyday. Starwing began to feel odd on why did Marina earned money on her own. Did her parents left? That's the most logical answer. But why? Why would Marina stay alone instead of living in the orphanage and get new parents? That thought annoyed Starwing a lot. She was about to as Marina, but she kept quiet and ate her dinner.

After the small meal, Marina went to her room along with Starwing. She looked on the small clock sitting on a table beside her bed and realized it was already nine-thirty at night! Marina was shocked that she ate dinner at such a late time. She must be caught up with doing homework or studying Angelic Layer like any other student would do. She quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into her white nightgown. She hopped on the bed and place Starwing on her pillow. Marina rapped herself up with her warm blanket and said goodnight to Starwing before she closed her eyes and slept…

After long hours of sleep, the sun shown through the window in Marina's house. The sun shone brightly which made Marina woke up. She groaned tiredly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked down on her pillow and found Starwing already awake. She sat on the pillow and read a book on the table. As soon as Starwing saw Marina, she smiled and said, "Hello."

Marina smiled back and said, "Good morning, Starwing. I'll be right back, okay?" Marina ran into the bathroom and changed into her uniform. After that, she came out and held her bag up. She place Starwing on her shoulders this time. After all, she _is_ wearing something now. She ran downstairs and took out a small piece of bread, "Here, Starwing," Marina said as she handed the piece of bread to Starwing. Starwing took the piece of bread and looked at it. Then, she looked at Marina, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked. Marina just shook her head and said, "Don't forget, I'm still saving up money." Starwing thought normally girl her age would love to spend lots of money and buy thing they want like fancy outfit or jewelry. But she was wrong. Besides, her parents left. Oh! How Starwing pitied her…

When they reached Marina's school, Marina walked into her class and accidentally bumped into a girl as tall as Marina, or maybe a bit taller, and some companions behind her, "Ouch!" the girl yelled, "Watch it, loser!" Quickly, the girl's companions helped her up. The girl has blondish brown hair with a pair of black, mean, sinister eyes. She wore a uniform just like Marina. Though, she doesn't really like to wear it. If you see her on the streets, you'll be seeing her wear clothes that girl aren't suppose to wear! But she's like that, always kissing up to teacher and getting the upper hand. She was followed by five other girls that are her so-called, 'Companions'. They're group is known as 'The Jess Gang'.

Marina then quickly stood up and apologized, "I'm sorry, Jessie!"

"Like eww! I've just been apologized by this freak here!" Jessie said in an all-that voice, "Come on, girls, let's go."

Jessie glared at Marina and leaded her group away. Marina was speechless. Jessie has always been mean to Marina. Since she was poor and all. Jessie always says that a girl like her does not deserve to live on Earth. That part hurt Marina a lot. Marina just wishes to have parents to complain to just like any normal girl would do. But she has no choice but to live with it. Marina sat on her seat and settled Starwing on the table.

Then, a very tall girl with blond hair just like Brigitte's, but only brighter. She has blackish brown eyes and came to Marina's side, "Hey, Marina. I heard you were stomped by 'The Jess Gang' again, poor you," said the girl.

"Yes, Ellie. But don't worry it always happens…" said Marina. At that time, Ellie saw Starwing sitting on the table.

"Oh! You have an Angel!" Ellie said surprisingly, "I have one too!" Ellie then quickly pulled out an Angel. The Angel has pink hair with a white flower on the each side. Her eyes were pink as well. She wore a red and black suit with a pair of brown metal boots. Gold patterns were sewed on the outfit, "Her name is Diane. What's your Angel's name?" Ellie asked Marina.

Marina smiled and said, "Her name is Starwing. I just bought her."

"Oh! I see. Well, have you seen Diane and me in the Angel Contests?" Ellie asked.

"Angel Contest? I thought their battles?" Marina asked curiously.

Ellie smacked her forehead as if she's going to get a headache. She sighed, "This is what happens if you don't have television or cable…" Elli's Angel, Diane, the stood up. Ellie clapped her hands twice and said, "Watch as Diane acts."

Soon, Diane started dancing and twirling around smoothly, "There you go!" Ellie said as she clapped her hands and gliggled, "So, it's something like talent contest. Battles are just battles, got it?" Marina just nodded as the bell rung, "Well, got to get back to our seats," Ellie said quickly as she ram back to her seat at the end of the class room.

The students waited for their teacher Science teacher, Mrs. Sue, to come. Mrs. Sue was not that old, about the age of thirty-four. Her hair was black with a few brown linings on it. She has deep brown eyes and bushy caterpillar eyebrows that will stare at you and my you stun. She wears a pair of large glasses and always holds a thick science book everywhere she goes. Every student said it was part of her reputation for being 'The smartest Science' in the whole school. As soon as she came in, a girl walked behind her. Her age was the same as Marina's. She has golden brown hair. She has emerald coloured eyes that glimmered under the sunshine. A red carpet rolled on the floor before she stepped into the class room. Many reporters came in along with her. Some even took pictures of the young girl even though she doesn't seem to like the bright flashes from the camera.

A reporter wearing a red uniform with light brown hair, held out of microphone in front of her, "Miss Penstamon, what do you think of your new school?" asked the reporter. But the girl didn't answer and pulled her face away from the microphone and the reporter. Mrs. Sue, for one chased the followers out. She stood in front of the whole class and clear her throat, "Eh-hem, attention, students! I would like you all to meet Helen Penstamon, she'll be out new student. I'm sure some of your know her. Her father and mother and mother are very famous business man and woman! Now, I won't tell anymore. Helen, you can to sit beside Marina over there. Let's continue out lessons, everyone!" said Mrs. Sue's straight voice.

Then, Helen walked to the table beside Marina's. She sat down and looked up on the white board as Mrs. Sue wrote a few notes about Science. After two hours and a half of Science, the school bell rang. Mrs. Sue kept her books and walked away. While waiting for their English teacher, Mr. Simon, to come in, the students ran across places and made loud noises. Marina sat quietly and looked at Helen. Helen took no notice of Marina and twirled her pencil, "What are you staring at?" Helen asked Marina.

"Uh… Nothing, really!" Marina said quickly as she turned away.

There was a pause and Helen spoke, "Beautiful Angel you got there…"

"Huh?" Marina sounded and looked at Starwing, "Oh! Thank you. Her name is Starwing." Helen then reached into her bag and took out an Angel. The Angel has a pair of red eyes and bright purple for her hair. She wore a white dress with a short skirt. A pair of white boots with sky blue linings on it. The white dress has long sleeves. The collar of the dress reached up to her neck. The Angel was pure and deserves to have the title, 'Pure'.

"Wow! Your Angel is even more beautiful!" Marina praised and took a closer look at Helen's Angel.

"Her name is Scarlet," Helen said, "And my name is Helen Penstamon, you've heard."

"Yes and my name is Marina Saliman," Marina said with a smile. Their friendship just started, until…

"Back of, loser!" yelled a voice. Oh no! It was Jessie! Jessie's companion pushed Marina off her chair to make way for Jessie. Jessie had her companions to dust of Marina's 'Germs', before she sits on the chair. Jessie clear her throat and said to Helen, "As I was saying, Helen Penstamon! You are like, so totally wicked! You are perfect to join my group, 'The Jess Gang'! So, will you join? Just sign this!" Jessie said as she snapped her hand.

One of her companions took out a contract and a pen in front of Helen. Jessie smiled widely and said, "It's an offer you can't resist! By the way, before you sign the contract, you must know you'll be one of my best companions, free food, money and more!" Jessie just kept on blabbering about her group like Helen would join. At last, she cam end the end, "So, will you do it?"

Helen smiled and said, "No…"

Jessie smiled widely and said, "Yay… What! You are rejecting my request! How dare you!"

"Do I care about your stinkin' group? No, I don't! Sometimes when a girl wants to be alone, you all have to ruin my life!" Helen scolded Jessie and turned away.

Jessie was furious and stomped away. Marina then quickly sat back on her chair and said, "Helen, why did you reject? There' so many great offers for you."

Helen closed her eyes and said angrily, "No reason… I just feel like it." Marina was quiet and stared at Helen. She was kind a few minutes ago, "Don't stare at me like that!" Helen ended her sentence. Quickly, Marin pulled her face away from her.

At that time, Mr. Simon, their English teacher, came in with the headmistress of the school. Mr. Simon was only twenty years old. He just started his job about three weeks ago. The headmistress walking beside him has gray and white hair. She looked tired because of the dark circles around her eyes. She has yellow teeth and wrinkles all over her face. Her toe nails and nails are sharp and dirty. Everyone calls her Mrs. Ima. She has been teaching this school since the first day it was built! Believe it or not, she's a living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth…

"I heard that Helen Penstamon has arrived to our school. Where is she?" asked Mrs. Ima.

Then, Helen put her right hand up. Mrs. Ima quickly walk to her and said, "It's good to have you here, Helen! It our honor to have you here studying at out school! If you want anything, just ask!" After that, Mrs. Ima walked out of the class. Mr. Simon then continued his English lessons for the day. School ended with the subjects, Math and History.

After school, Helen walked on the streets with Starwing on her shoulders. At that moment, she crossed a large television screen on the wall. An announcer held a microphone and yelled out, "Now, Angel Contest begins! Let's start with the one and only, Ellie Carmichael and her Angel, Diane!" That made Marina walk back on the screen and watch, "Look at that! Diane performed her lovely dance in the layer once more!" yelled the announcer and the crowd cheer out loud, "Wait, what's this? New dance moves? Interesting!" the announcer continued. The crowd cheered loudly for Diane and Ellie.

"Wow! That's was awesome!" Marina praised as she clapped her hands. Other contestants joined the contest as well. Some did singing, dancing, performing and more. Then, the announcer yelled out loudly, "Oh my goodness! This is the moment we have been waiting for! No, it can't be! It's Helen Penstamon and Angel Scarlet! Oh my! It's true!" The crowd cheered out loudly once again and waved colourful flags.

Helen threw Scarlet into the layer. Scarlet reached out her hand as a bright flash appeared in her hand. As soon as the flash disappeared, a violin was in her hand. Helen yelled out, "Scarlet, Andante Cantabile by Tchaikovsky!"

Scarlet settled the violin under her chin and started playing a lovely song. The song clamed everyone down as the song echoed gently…

After the song, the crowd applause loudly, even some whistled for Helen to hear. Helen smiled and waved her hand for the crowd. The announcer said, "Now, may the judging begin!" After a few minutes, the judgers are done with the judging.

"And the winner is… Helen Penstamon!" yelled the announcer, "The music is so beautiful it calms the soul! It also reminded me…"

Starwing looked at Marina and was surprised to see drops of water coming down from Marina's eyes,"Marina?" Starwing asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Marina said as she quickly rubbed the tears off her eyes, "The music was so beautiful that it… Never mind, we should be heading home. Come on," said Marina as she walked away…

**Okay, I'm done! Thank you all for your support, I'll add up chapter four as soon as I'm done with it!**


	4. Angel, Fall In!

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Now that my final exams are over, projects are piling up! Now that I'm free, here's chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: Angel, Fall In!**

At that day of school, Marina woke up on a Saturday morning. The sun was bright and happy today. Starwing predicted it won't rain, not even a small drizzle. Marina predicted the same too. Since it a Saturday, Marina decided to try Starwing out in the layer for the very first time. If only Marina had someone to tutor her. She wished to ask her friends like Brigitte, but I heard today is her family day. Even her other friends are away for the day. So, Marina decided to try out on her own.

She ran out of her small house and into the busy streets. She did not know the way to the place where you practice so, she asked some of the passer-bys with strong Angel with them, "Oh! Just go straight and then left. There will be a T-junction. All you have to do is to go right and you're there, The Angel Practice Dome!" said a teenager. Marina thanked her before she left. After that, she ran to The Angel Practice Dome.

When she reached there, she found it crowded with people. The building was huge so, it's enough for everyone! As Marina went in, she found the first floor crowded so, she decided to take the lift to the other floors. She took the lift and arrived at floor two. But in there, it was full of people as well. Then, she went to the next floor. Over there, there is only one more place left. Quickly, Marina ran there and took the seat. A layer was built in front of her. She looked left and right to see how people start. A ten year old boy wore a gadget called, 'Headsets'. Then, "Angel, fall in!" he yelled as he threw her Angel in the layer. Marina was surprised on boy playing with 'dolls'. But it's just normal now that Angelic Layer came to Europe.

Marina too, tried to do the same. First, she put on a headset and said, "Angel, Fall In!" Marina said and threw Starwing into the layer. Starwing went into the layer and landed gracefully. Starwing spun her head and looked at Marina, "Well, what am I suppose to do now?" she asked.

Marina frowned and said asked, "What? You don't know?"

"Of course I don't. Angels aren't programmed to know what to do while fighting or competing in something, that would be cheating," answered Starwing.

"Oh, I see…" Marina said, "But how can you stand?" she asked.

"I don't know about that though. You have to ask the creator of Angelic Layer if you ask me," Starwing said, "Now, can you move me around now? I'm feeling a bit… stiff…"

"Oh, okay. But, how can I control you?" Marina asked as their both sweat-drop.

"Excuse me, miss," said a voice.

Marina turned around and saw a boy about the age of fourteen. He has brown hair that is not too bright, nor too dark. He has a pair of deep sea blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves. He wasn't wearing his yellow jacket. Instead, the jacket was hanging on his shoulders and back. He has a pair of long black pants and a pair of black shoes to go with.

"Um… yes?" Marina asked nervously. She never was good at meeting people. But she tried anyway.

"May I sit here? All the places are full," said the boy.

Marina just nodded slowly as the boy thanked her. The boy sat down and said, "By the way, my name is Gailen, Gailen Sanders."

Marina smiled and said, "I'm Marina, Marina Saliman."

The boy just smiled back and turned to the layer. Then, he wore a headset and took out a small figure, but it was bigger than Starwing. The Angel has blond orange hair and a pair of black eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless suit with a black cape. He also wore a pair of black boots and gloves that shows out his fingers. A red jewel was sewed in the middle of his chest to match his costume. The odd thing about the Angel is that it wore a tall black hat with a sharp end point, "Angel, fall in!" yelled Gailen as he threw his Angel into the layer.

"His name is Hamel. What about you Angel?" Gailen asked Marina. Marina looked up and said, "Oh! Her name is Starwing."

"I see," Gailen said. One thing that made Starwing wonder is his hat. _What IS under his hat! I must know… Could it be…That Hamel is bold!_ Starwing thought.

"Would you like me to tell you something about Angelic Layer if you haven't heard of it?" ask Gailen. Marin thought why Gailen would ask such a thing to someone he is not familiar with. But then, Marina was curious so, she accepted it.

Gailen looked at Hamel and said, "As soon as Angelic Layer came to Europe, one type of virus went into each Angel there is. When scientist found out, they never took it away. Because the virus is good since it lets Angels turn to others instead of Angels…"

"What? Instead of Angels?" Marina asked, puzzled.

"Yes, instead of an Angel turning into an Angel, it might just turn an Angel into a human-like reptile which can crawl on walls and do whatever they can do. But the bad thing is that they cause terrible damages…" Gailen said with a frown. Marina was still puzzled and a bit disgust, because an Angel turning into a human-like reptile is just too much!

"But the virus activates when it wants to. You can't be one with your Angel to activate it any longer. But I won't tell you a detailed one or else you won't understand anything. With that virus, your Angel can only turn into one thing, but no longer an Angel," Gailen said.

Those words did scare Marina. Marina just hoped that her Angel won't turn into something disgusting like a human-like reptile. She frowned and asked, "Doesn't that mean the virus is bad?" Gailen couldn't answer that one. The only thing that can save him from this question is just to ask Marina, "Let's play Angelic Layer together, shall we?" Swiftly, Hamel reached up his hand as a bright flash of light appeared. When the light faded away, Hamel held a sharp black sword with a golden handle in his hands. He got into his position and charged towards Starwing.

Marina was about to yell out to Gailen that Starwing has never been into a layer before until he said, "Don't worry, beginners luck, remember?" Gailen said. Marina wondered how he knew. Marina quickly concentrates on Starwing's movements as she tried to avoid Hamel's sword that slashed here and there. As the sword slashed, Starwing heard the singing of the blade.

"You can't always run!" Hamel said. Quickly, Hamel lift up his leg and kick Starwing while spinning. Then, Starwing fell off the layer. She tumbled on the floor with bruises on her face. Marina quickly kneeled down and held her Angel in her hands, "Starwinsg! Are you okay?" Marina asked her Angel in a panicking voice. Starwing just smiled and fainted.

Gailen stood up and said, "I'm sorry on what Hamel did to your Angel. But Angelic Layer has to be like that."

Marina just giggled slowly and said, "It's okay. It was an exciting moment…"

"Glad you understand. Please heal your Angel with the machines you bought," Gailen said as he walked away. Marina was quiet as she quickly rushed home. She set the equipment she bought the other day and started healing Starwing, "So much for our first battle in the layer… Too bad it has to be a boy that likes to beat people up!" said Marina angrily, not knowing that she misjudged Gailen a little. While waiting for Starwing to heal, Marina thought what Gailen said about the virus. _What will Starwing turned into? What will happen? Will she turn into something I like?_ Marina thought nervously.

After Starwing was fully healed, Marina asked her, "Are you alright, Starwing?" Starwing rubbed her head and said, "Yeah, I'm just fine," Marina smiled and looked at Starwing. She was nervous on when will the virus activate. She looked at the time and found the day still early. She thought maybe she could enter an Angelic Battle for the first time. Even though she might not be ready yet, but Starwing and her were so exciting to enter one. She found out how an Angelic Battle goes with Gailen and Hamel, what else could possibly happen?

Marina walked into the streets and looked left and right. She noticed that there are sign boards that tell you where the Angelic Layer Battle Stadium is. She followed the signs while running. Soon, she reached the Angelic Layer Battle Stadium just like the time she predicted. She went inside and walked to a table. A woman wearing a uniform that looks like the one in Piffle Princess said, "Good morning, miss. May I help you?"

Marina breathed in and asked, "Is this the place where I enter Angelic Battles?"

The woman nodded and said, "Why yes, it is. Would you like to enter one?" Marina nodded quickly without a single word, "Please give me your Angel Card," said the woman. Marina blinked and said, "What _is_ an Angel Card?"

"Don't tell me you don't have one yet! If you don't, please go there and get one. After that, come back here to register a fight again," said the woman as she pointed to a table with another woman wearing the same uniform as hers. Marina nodded and walked there. At that time, there was no queue so, she quickly ran over and ask for an Angel Card. The woman nodded and said, "Please fill in this form first."

Marina held up a pen from the table and started filling up the form. After filling up the form, the woman started typing in her computer. It didn't take long, only about like three minutes to type everything. Soon, she started printing out everything and handed a red card to Marina as soon as it's done, "There, now you can enter Angelic Battles as many times as you want," said the woman.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Marina thanked. Then, she ran back to the same table and put her card down on the table, "May I enter an Angelic Battle, please," she said. Without another word, the woman typed a few things into the computer and scanned her card. Next, she gave the card back to Marina, "Okay, you're done. Please wait there and you opponent will find you. Remember, your fight is next," she said. Marin nodded as her heart pounded loudly. She head to the place the woman asked her to wait.

After five minutes or less, a girl about the age of thirteen looked left and right. She has brown hair with blue linings on them - tied into two ponytails behind her head. She must have dyed the blue lines on, you know people nowadays. Her eyes were also blue as well, but the blue was much lighter than the lines on her hair. She wore a black shirt and a pair of long brown pants. She looked left and right again and held out a piece of paper. She yelled out, "Is Marina Saliman here"

Marina stood up and walked to the girl and said, "That's me."

"Oh! I'm your next opponent so, be prepared," she said. Marina nodded as cold sweat dropped down her chin, "By the way, I'm Eliza," said the girl. Without another word to be said, she spun around and walked away. Marina was so excited that she was going to challenge someone in a real Angelic Fight! The only thing is making her wonder is Eliza's Angel. Has it turned into some mutated creature yet? Marina was overreacting with the word, 'Mutated Creature'.

Marina waited on the sofa beside the wall for her turn. After a few minutes, a woman with the same uniform as the others appeared. She called out for Marina, "Marina Saliman! Your fight is on." After hearing what the woman said, she jumped down from the sofa quickly and followed the woman to the Battle Arena.

Once she stepped into the big room, she saw a huge flat plat in the middle of the room called, 'The Layer'. It was glowing with the colour white. The wall of the flat plate was transparent. On top, were a few machines that Marina has never seen before. Last but not least, the cheering crowd. But she didn't know what to do next so, she saw Eliza walking in as well. Eliza walked to an Egg Shaped Chair and sat on it. There, she put on a head set beside the sit. Marina did the same too.

On a higher Egg Shaped Chair, was the announcer. He wore a poison purpled colour suit with a green bow tie, brown messy hair with a pair of sun glasses indoors. He held up his microphone and yelled out, "Today's battle is between two girls! The first one is Eliza Cadey and her Angel, Taelia! They've won six battles in a row, but can they beat this one?"

The crowd cheered loudly and whistled. Some even took up signs which say, 'Eliza, GO!'

"The other player is a new player named Marina Saliman and her Angel, Starwing!" yelled the announcer, "She is just a beginner so, I say she's follish to actually dared to battle Eliza and Taelia!" the announcer teased as the crowd laughed. That just annoyed Marina a lot. She wasn't even the one who picked this battle!

"Enough of this, let's begin! Today's layer…" said the announcer. Suddenly, instead of white glows into the layer, it turned into a scenery of a green house.

Eliza's Angel, Taelia, has poison purple hair. She wore a green suit with grey metals on them. Her eyes were the colour of dried leaves, "Taelia, Angel of Greens! Angel, fall in!" yelled Eliza as she threw Taelia into the layer. Taelia went into the layer and landed on her feet gracefully. Gladly, Marina thought of a line like Eliza's for this moment, "Starwing, fly with the shooting stars! Angel, fall in!" Marina yelled and threw Starwing into the layer as well. As soon as Starwing entered the layer, she opened her eyes and somersaulted. She reached her right hand up into the sky and finally landed.

"Angelic, fight!" yelled the announcer, excited.

"Perfect place, Taelia, come on!" Eliza yelled as she started to control Eliza. Then, Eliza jumped up and held up her hands. Marina thought Taelia was going to hit her so, she made Starwing move away. At that time, Starwing jumped up and was ready to kick Taelia's back. Instead, in Taelia's fingers, appear spikes! The spikes on her fingers were green in colour. The spikes swipe Starwing face as blood shot out! That gave Marina a shock, _blood! How could that be! _She thought.

"Blood… It's like that now…" said a fourteen year old boy standing on the second level of the building, "Ouch! Will you look at that! Taelia's poison spikes never fail!" yelled the announcer.

"Poison" Marina said to herself, frightened. As Starwing was scratched, she fell onto the dirt. Her head knocked against the wall which made the poison in Starwing's body spread here and there. Starwing rubbed the blood away form her face. She picked herself up and panted tiredly. She loosed lots of health points as well.

At the second level, the boy looked at Marina's worried face, "Don't worry, she won't leave," he said but Marina can't hear it.

Quickly, Starwing charged to Taelia and held up her fits. She started to punch Taelia. But she kept on missing, "You better give up, Starwing! Every move you make you're just wasting life!" Taelia laughed as she dodged Starwing's punching, it's a pity that humans can't hear the Angel's conversation in the layer.

"I won't give up so easily!" yelled Starwing as she kicked Taelia's stomach with her right knee. Taelia kneeled down and pressed her stomach with her hands painfully. Suddenly, she looked up and threw more poisonous spikes at Starwing. But this time, Starwing a prepared. She jumped up into the sky and headed for Taelia. She shot her right leg out and kicked Taelia's head. Taelia fell down and lost a lot of health points. Starwing, too, lost lots of health points. Both of them panted tiredly.

"Wow! Starwing's not bad for a beginner! It's like she has been trained by the champion! Amazing!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered loudly. Marina can also hear people talking, "If she wins this battle, I might be one of her fans!" But Marina left that aside for a while. Quickly, "Starwing, one more!" she yelled. Starwing panted as she picked up the poisonous spikes from the floor. She threw the needles at Taelia quickly. Before Taelia could dodge it, the spikes poked her left arm. She yelled out in pain and stood up, "Why you…" she was about to say a bad word about Starwing. She walked towards Starwing but as she walked, she fell down.

The crowd watched the machines on top of the layer which has Starwing and Taelia's hit points printed there. Not for long, Taelia's health points are all gone. There crowd up silent, but they cheered at the end. Eliza cluthed her fits tightly, "Damn it!" she yelled angrily. The fourteen year old boy clapped his hand a few times and walked away into the dark hall…

**Okay, if I didn't add this battle in, the chapter would be _really_ short. I hope you all like it **


End file.
